User blog:Jens Ingels/Idea: Dragon Explore
Idea is still in progress, what do you think about it for now. If it's finish I probaly post it on the social point forum. ---- =New Main Event: Dragon Explore= version 1.01 (22/04/2013) - Brainstorm Intro Dragon City contains an fell main events besides collecting and breeding. Socialpoint broght out brought out PvP, Stadium, PvP, Black Market and the Island events; My idea is to make another daily event named "Explore"! The Concept Dragon Explore is an new mini-game in Dragon City. It's an combination between platform and an fighting game. It's will be unlocked ones you past level 10. You will controle a dragon and move him left and right in platform style. By holding space you can jump/float across the map and collect coins similar as an mario game. Your dragons have the ability to use their attacks (1 = attack1; 2 = attack2; 3 = attack3; 4 = attack 4) to defeat enemy npc dragon that you will encounter when you progress the map. By killing them you will recieve food. Pickups The Game The start of the game is an similar progress than that of PvP: *After you unlock the mini-game you will recieve 3 points, it requires 1 point to start a level. *If your points run out you will have to wait until they are recharged or you can buy more with gems. *Choose 3 dragons that you want to use in your team (note in this mini-game low basepower and unique dragons will have an slight increased chance to find a mistery egg.) *Ones done you can choose a level and the game will start Inside the game your first dragon will span, you can move, jump/float across the map collecting pickups and killing npc dragons. If your first dragon is killed, your second dragon will be summoned. During the game it will be possible to switch to another dragon that fits the action that they need to do. Every dragon will have his own usefull advantage: *Dragons that swim can be usefull to use shortcuts by dive. They also can't be damaged or killed from water unlike other dragons. *Dragons that can fly can be usefull to jump higher or reach higher areas. *Dragon that just walk have the ability to move and destroy large object Levels There 5 sort of levels in this game: *Treasure Hunt: Collect the treasure chest to finish the game. *Dragon Hunt: Kill all dragons on the map. *Boss Fight: Finish the game by killing the boss *Survival: Try to survive untile the time runs out. These sort of levels can have extra requirements: *Only element X and pure X dragons are allowed. For example you can only use flame and pureflame dragons in this level. *Only dragons with the swim ability are allowed *Only dragons with the block ability are allowed *Only dragons with the fly ability are allowed Basicly with 10 levels you get something like this: #Treasure Hunt #Treasure Hunt (with requirement) #Dragon Hunt #Treasure Hunt #Survival #Dragon Hunt (with requirement) #Treasure Hunt #Treasure Hunt #Survival (with requirement) #Boss Fight The game is split into x zones. These zones form a story line. : So this will give a total off 800 levels to unlock. So an minimal 200 days to compleet the full game with the rechargepoint cost 6 hours to recharge. Note that this values is just the minimal value when no life so I asume it will require add least an year to compleet it without using gems. More info *During the level the amount of time that normaly requires to compleet the level will continue be showed on the map in the form off stars: :*Big star = Your process in the level between 95 and 100% of the record time :*1-3 gold = Your process in the level between '80-85%' '85-90%' '90-95%' of the record time :*1-3 silver = Your process in the level between '65-70%' '70-75%' '75-80%' of the record time :*1-3 bronze = Your process in the level between '50-55%' '55-60%' '60-65%' of the record time :Stars will increase the droprate of the items, w.o.w. how faster you compleet the level how more drops will apear on the map. *After you compleet a level, you have the ability to redo the level on an harder dificulty. Your rewards and drop radius will also decrease with 50%: :*Compleet the level = Green (compleet) :*Compleet the level 10 times = Red (advance) :*Compleet the level 25 times = Purple (elite) Mistery Dragon When you collect all 6 Mistery Eggs an large dragon will be summoned to will grant you one wish. Afther the wish is done the eggs will spreat again and the collecting can start again. An example of a wish: *Grand 50 gems *Grand Unique dragon(s) *Reciptes *Reset all timers *etc... Power System The mistery dragon has 100,000 power. Every wish will require an sertain amount of power. When you summon him the mistery dragon will recieve 3000 power. You can add 10,000 power to the dragon by using gems. Gem use *New wish list (20 gems) - only ones every summoning *Grand 2 wishes (100 gems) - only ones every summoning *Restore dragon power with 10,000 (30 gems) - only ones every summoning Controles *1 = Attack1 *2 = Attack2 *3 = Attack3 *4= Attack4 *Space= Jump *Space (hold)= Float (only for dragons that can fly) *0= :*Dive (only when dragons can swim) :*Block (only with dragon that walk - Reduce hit with 75%) :*Speed Boost (only with dragons that fly - Rush fowards with increadible speed) *Left= Move left *Right= Move right *Up= Switch to other dragon (dragon1 = dragon2; dragon2 = dragon3; dragon3 = dragon1) *Down= Switch to other dragon (dragon1 = dragon3; dragon3 = dragon2; dragon2 = dragon1) Category:Blog posts